The return of Midna
by blacqwolf
Summary: About a year after the defeat of Ganondorf  TP Timeline  Midna returns using the power of the Sages


Overview/Author Notes:

This takes place 1 year after the defeat of Ganondorf. Midna finds a way back to the World of Light, but however a brief way. Link 17 and Midna now 16.

I am new at story writing, new at OpenOffice, the only good writer for my Ubuntu system, so please help me – Review and tell me what was good, what was bad, what was just flat out terrible. Also, please help me write a better story by telling me your suggestions of what would make it more romantic, funny, enjoyable, etc.

Day 1: The Return

Midna was sitting on her throne, with a sarcastic 'half a smile' on her face. Watching down at the people below her in the city of the Twili, she watched ordinary people go about their ordinary lives. This somehow made her think of Link, who she had not seen in about a year or so – even though she had obviously missed and loved him...

Meanwhile, back in the World of Light, Link was traveling, where he came by the man in Lake Hylia with a Canon. Time was about 6:30PM, and there was still a fair amount of daylight.

He needed a way back to the desert, and without the help of Midna, that was impossible, so he must use the canon.

"That'd be 200 rupees for an Oasis Flight, young fellow" he said.

Link ran inside, and the man in pink clothes shot him out the the desert. He ran across the desert for almost 2 hours until he finally found Arbiter's Grounds where he had previously encountered Zant and fought Stallord. He spent an hour or so fighting his way up through that cursed, god-forsaken place.

Once he found his way up, he spoke simply to no one, and said "Sages, if thou are there, please reveal yourselves."

The sages suddenly appeared.

"What shall thee request, young Link?" Rauru, the Sage of light, asked. (Rauru and the Light sage are actually one being, just two bodies, in case you didn't know)

"Is there some way that I can return to the Twilight realm?" Link asked curiously.

"Yes, there is. However, it is brief, and you must be back in 2 hours sharp." the Rauru said.

He continued after a moment of silence. "I will use my power to create a portal."

Suddenly, at the edge of the rising platform the Twilight Mirror used to stand on, a white spinning circle, with many spinning sub circles, similar to that of the Mirror itself, appeared.

Rauru continued "Remember! 2 hours!"

"Yes, I know..." Link mumbled.

Link continued mumbling, but this time, very quietly, "Does he not know when to shut up?"

Link stood on the large circle where the Mirror used to stand at, and suddenly black shards of him were lifting up, as he was dematerializing.

Obviously, he had the same thoughts about Midna as Midna did of him.

He started asking the Twili about where to go, and he was directed. Although, most of the ordinary Twili did not know what they were talking about, so he had a 1 and a half hour experience of "go here" "go there" "do this" "do that."

"I'm running out of time!" Link loudly mumbled to himself.

Finally, he got to his destination. Midna was shocked.

"Link... Hhh... How did you get here?" she suttered.

"I thought I had destroyed out only link. How could you get here?" she continued.

"I used the power of the sages to get here" he said. "Do you want to go back with me or not? We've got just a few minutes left before my portal closes!" he shouted excitedly.

Midna got up from her throne, where she walks down with Link.

"Well? Do you?" he asked.

"Yes! I have ever since I came back!" she said.

They hurried down the palace until they finally found the portal. They hurried to activate it, and they were off.

At the Mirror Chamber, the former place where the Twilight Mirror would rest, they appeared. Time was around

"Welcome back, young Link." Rauru said.

"You timed your arrival well, for it was just a few seconds left." he continued.

Link moved swiftly closer to Midna, and he had hugged her tightly.

"Well, its almost 9, and I'm pretty tired. We should get to bed" Link said in a more tired, emotionless voice.

"I guess." Midna said.

Link waited a moment, and asked "Where to?"

"What?" Midna asked, wearing a puzzled face.

Link continued. "I think theres this new fancy inn in Castle Town, theres Hyrule Castle which I'm sure Zelda would figure something out, or theres my house in Ordon Villiage."

"I suppose Hyrule Castle." Midna said.

"Can you warp me?" Link asked.

"I think so." Midna replied.

"I don't think I still have the vessel which cursed you into a wolf, and its too risky trying it as human for a light-dweller."

Suddenly, a sage cut in.

"We can use out powers to warp you to your portal above the Castle Town gate."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, binding out darkness from miles away, until it faded... and they were gone.

They suddenly spawned at Castle Town.

"That felt a little awkward... In a way" Link said.

"Yes..." Midna said.

"I think I may also feel a bit sick in the stomach... but I'll live."

They approached Hyrule Castle. They made their way in, and they ran up the new stairway that was fixed since the defeat of Ganon. They made it up the next 4 or 5 sets of stairs until they reached the throne, and Zelda noticed what was going on – Both Link and Midna... But how?

Zelda asked how, Link and Midna both replied, but Link stopped talking since Midna was the first to start. They asked for a room, and she said "The only place we have that you might feel comfortable in... is here."

"Well, that'll be OK." Link replied.

Midna agreed. The three of them slept peacefully through the night.


End file.
